What happens on the first day of school
by Kage-Bakura
Summary: See how Bakura and Marik spend the day when thier hikari's go to school on the first day. Sorry not so good with summeries. R&R!
1. Morning at Bakura's house

Disclaimer: I lost the original copy I wrote so I had to improvise the entire story :(.

What happens on the first day of school

Chapter 1: Morning at Bakura's house  
By Minoo (YAY!)

Alarm clock: good morning Domino, it's 7:00 O'clock and the first day of school for the Youngsters. Stay tuned at 7:30 for your local-  
WHACK!  
Bakura: hit's the alarm clock that ruined his dream  
Bakura's Dream  
Town: Is totally destroyed with bodies laying every where  
Random guy: Somebody help me! Falls dead. XX Bakura: standing on top of the rubble remains of a building Bwahahahahaha! You mortals have not yet began to experience the wrath of Bakura! Bwahahahahaha!! Now you shall all be sent to the shadow re-  
Voice out of nowhere: good morning Domino… Bakura: What the hell?!?!?!?! Starts floating upward towards the sky No! This can not be!! My world domination is not completed unless the mortals are sent to the shadow realm!!!! Starts cursing and swearing End Of Dream  
Bakura: Yes…I almost had the world under my power…And because of this I will not go to this mortal thing called 'Skool' like Ryou said I have to. I am over 5,000 years old damn it! So no 'skool' for me. goes back to sleep --.--zzz….  
Ryou: Yay! School starts today! goes over to Bakura Wake up Bakura. It's the first day of school!  
Bakura: Opens one eye Aagh! The happy! Eye twitches Either you let me go to sleep or you let me relive my dream.  
Ryou: Thinking I wonder what he dreamed… Ryou Wondering What Bakura's Dream Was like  
Bakura: More tea, sir Ryou?  
Ryou: No no, off with you my pathetic servant.  
Abrupt ending to dream  
Ryou: Woops! Never mind about that one! The correct dream  
Bakura: Zap! Zap! is zapping everyone with his Millennium ring 99 people who I am zapping, 99 people get zapped, send one down to the ground, 98 people who I am zapping!  
end of Ryou's thinking of the dream  
Ryou: thinking That could be it but knowing Bakura, his dreams are my nightmares.  
Bakura: goes back to sleep  
Ryou: sees this and wants to prevent any terrorist acts that Bakura could be conducting in his sleep Hey get up! We're going to be late! On the first day of school!  
Bakura: Puts pillow over head I can't hear you.  
Ryou: Yes you can!  
Bakura: No I can't.  
Ryou: Yes you can!  
Bakura: No I can't.  
Ryou: I know you can hear me because your talking back.  
Bakura: What do you mean talking back?  
Ryou: See you can hear me.  
Bakura: lifts pillow off his head and looks at Ryou Don't you have 'skool' or whatever they call it to go to?  
Ryou: That's right!! Runs out of room and out of house  
Bakura: Finally! Goes back to sleep dreaming about his world domination.

R&R please fellow readers!


	2. Morning at Mariks house

Chapter 2: Morning at Marik's house

Alarm clock: BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!  
Marik: Sends alarm clock to the shadow realm  
Malik: Hey are you going to school or what?  
Marik: Go away.  
Marik: Why? It's my house.  
Marik: Go away before I sent the reviewers after you.  
Malik: Okay! Okay! Just don't be so cruel! You know last time you did that they messed up my hair? And we were going to shoot the one episode where Yugi hands over his Millennium puzzle to the fortune teller. I was supposed to be the fortune teller!! But they messed up my hair and made Bandit Keith be the fortune teller!! Why else did you see me with my hood on?! I was supposed to be the fortune teller!! ME! ME! ME-  
Marik: Leave before I tell them to come!  
Malik: AHHHHH!!! NO!!!!! DON'T MESS UP MY PERFECT HAIR AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Runs out screaming like there's no tomorrow  
Marik: Stupid mortal. Stupid 'skool' thing. Purple elephants. Red geese. Funky dancing ice cream with sprinkles, and nuts, and a cherry on top. Mmmmm…..Ice cream…..falls asleep drooling over ice cream

R&R Read the next chapter to see Mariks dream


	3. Marik's dream

Chapter 3: Mariks dream.

Narrator: The sun was shining atop the great land of the ice cream but the sun didn't have rays of heat it had rays of coldness. Anyway, the blue oceans of blue berry ice cream were flowing frozen solidly. The Strawberry ice cream birds were frozen to the coconut ice cream trees. The White vanilla mountains were perfectly solid. The green mint grass was untouched like everything else. But wait. What is this? Muddy footprints? On the great land of Ice Cream?!  
Marik: in a ice cream cave, eating as much ice cream as he could into that huge mouth that could produce so many threats  
Narrator: little did he know…  
Marik: Suddenly stops Brain freeze!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Runs around in circles  
Cave: Rumble. Rumble.  
Marik: His screaming was causing the cave to collapse What was that?  
Cave: Rumble. Rumble.  
Marik: There it is again.  
Cave: Rumble. Rumble! Rumble! You stupid son of a Censored!!! Can't you hear me rumbling you cencoreding censored hole! Stop standing around like a Jackcensored, and move your censored outta here!  
Marik: O.o I didn't know that caves could talk. Then again I never knew they could be made out of ice cream. Then again this is all a dream.  
Cave:Is getting tired of Marik ignoring it You jack cencored!!!!! I'm ganna kill you!!! Drops on top of Marik Muwahahahahahahhahaha……Evil malicious cave laughter  
Marik: is flattened or so the cave thinks  
Cave: continues cave like laughter even though the cave has collapsed What the-?! A golden light starts shining from where Marik was flattened  
Marik: You have not won yet. Holds up his millennium rod which has magically transformed into the Millennium spoon I SHALL EAT YOU!  
Cave: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Narrator: in only a few short minutes Marik has devoured the entire ice cream cave.  
Cave: Last words you son of a censored I think you're an censored hole… Damn you ta hell…has been digested along with the rest of the Land Of Ice Cream  
Marik: Is extremely huge and fat. It's a miracle his clothes still fit No more… Eats the last spoon of Ice Cream that will end The Land Of Ice Cream forever. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wakes up looks down at himself hey awesome, I'm not fat anymore!!! And no more brain freeze. Yawns I'm tired. goes to sleep  
If anyone had entered the room while Marik was asleep this is what they would have heard  
Marik:Hmmm…Chili contest…I like chili…I'll take it with extra hot sauce…AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!....... IT DOESN'T HELPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!THE BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki: and so we leave Marik to his blissful dreaming.  
Marik: What the hell are you talking about 'blissful'?! You made me burn my tongue!  
Yuki: It wasn't me who asked for 'extra hot sauce'. You idiot!!! Marik: No Marik is your master. Holds Millennium rod up  
Yuki: I am Marik's Master… Marik: That's right…Hey wait!  
Yuki: You loser don't you know that rods made from cheap plastic?  
Marik: Examines rod Hmmm…. Says 'Toys R Us' on it What is this mortal thing called 'Toys R Us'?  
Yuki: Shut up!!! Doesn't Malik teach you anything!  
Marik: Sadly Nope. He just leaves me at home all alone. He said that he would throw me out if I didn't wash his underwear.  
Yuki: No he didn't!  
Marik: How would you know!  
Yuki: Because I'm the one writing this fic!! You moron!!!!

Read and review please!!


	4. Afternoon

Yuki: And we're back with another chappy! I wonder what things will take place in this one.  
Marik: You ditz. You don't have to wonder. You already know. It's us who have to find out.  
Yuki: Just for saying that I'll ruin your life in my Fic.  
Marik: You can't do that because I hold the all powerful Millennium rod. Tremble Mortal! starts laughing maliciously until Yuki hits him upside the head Oww!!! What the hell was that for!  
Yuki: I told you last chapter that the stupid rod was plastic!! Can't you remember anything!  
Marik: Aha! Last chapter it was plastic but now…! Holds up millennium rod It is made of steel which I personally spray painted gold. Stick that in your nose and blow it.  
Yuki: So what? That rods got no power.  
Marik: Oh yeah?! Starts chasing Yuki and trying to hit her with rod  
Yuki: Moves out of the way as Marik is about to swing at her and he hits someone else  
Marik: Is looking at a very angry Bakura Ummm…. C'ya!! runs away.  
Bakura: Walks up to Yuki Are you the girl writing this story?  
Yuki: Yeah. Why?  
Bakura: I will murder you for making me wake up! Chases Yuki while taking out very sharp dagger  
Yuki: AHHHHHHH!!!!! Runs away AHHHHHHHH!!!!! I can't control what my hands type!  
Bakura: Don't worry, once I get a hold of you I shall hack your bloody hands off! Then they won't type things that interfere with my dreams!  
Yuki: Still running AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ducks as Bakura swings  
Bakura: Accidentally Hacks off Tea's head with his very sharp dagger Oops… Stops chasing Yuki and looks at the decapitated Tea head  
Yuki: Well… She wont be in the story for sure.  
Tea Head: Eyes snap open  
YukiBakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Tea Head: No, no, no. Violence is bad. Very very bad. You can't solve anything with violence.  
Yuki: Sure you can Kicks Tea head out the window like a soccer ball Violence allowed me to stop another of your speeches.  
Bakura: Starts trying to chop off Yuki's hands again  
Yuki: runs away for the sake her hands AHHHHH!!!! And now back to the story!!!! Ducks and Bakura accidentally chops some one else's head off  
YukiBakura: Stop and look at who was the second victim to Bakura's dagger  
Yuki: O.o This can't be good.  
Bakura: OO Your telling' me…  
Yuki: we will be back after this chapter. Nudges the head on the ground with her foot Oh man, You've really done it now Bakura.  
Bakura: Oops…

Chapter 4: Afternoon  
Bakura: Gets up and looks at alarm clock which is already off  
Alarm clock: SMASH!! BREAK!!! CRASH!!!  
Bakura: breaks the expensive alarm clock for no good reason I feel good today. I think I'll call Marik today. And get a new alarm clock. Calls Marik's house

At Marik's House  
Phone: RING!!!! RING!!!!! RING!  
Marik: Wakes up and looks at the phone Hmmm… Sends phone to shadow realm No more distractions. Falls on the floor and goes back to sleep and has another dream AHHHHHHH! NO!!!!!!!! TOO COLD!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Back At Bakura's House  
Bakura: Hears Yugi's grandpa and a bunch of others he's sent to the shadow realm on the other end of the phone asking for help That dumb censored Marik must have sent the phone to the shadow realm. Talks into phone so that people asking for help can hear him BWAHAHAHA!!! YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE THE SHADOWS!!!! Laughs vindictive laughter Now that Marik's phone is on the shadow realm I don't need his phone number any longer. burns Marik's phone number then steps on it then flushes the ashes down the toilet

R&R Please! It would be very much apreciated!


End file.
